


a part of her that is still completely not okay

by hothamandcheeseday



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jokes About Death, Musical Based, Reunions, Snow, Some angst, coffee dates, girl scout - Freeform, i adore dana steingold, more characters come in, tw mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothamandcheeseday/pseuds/hothamandcheeseday
Summary: its been ten years since beetlejuice gave skye the fright of her life, and lydia still can't seem to forget about it, or her(originally titled “all my friends are dead”)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	1. 1

lydia remembers her name. there’s definitely no way she could ever forget it. so when she searched it up on facebook, she knew exactly who and what she was looking for. 

she’s drinking bitter, black coffee, sitting in the small, quaint, local café in the town she has never dreamt to leave. she’s been to this café more than once, she likes their espresso, she likes the vibe, she likes the escape from reality. she also loves this town, as she has never even left the state for anything.

it was a few weeks before christmas, yet the snow that covered the town proved otherwise. it wasn’t unusual for snow to fall this early in december, lydia just hasn’t seen the town this white since before she was a teen.

it reminds her of her mom, for a second she feels tears prick through her eyes. memories of her and the woman she called her mother playing in the snow flood through her mind, and she has to pinch herself in order to not full on sob in this café. 

she brushes away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, shivering as she feels the cold air from the front door opening. 

a familiar girl steps in through the snow-covered door, timid and afraid, as if a being were to jump out and scare the living daylights out of her. when she notices the coast is clear, she reveals herself. 

she’s wearing a long beige overcoat, a short plaid-patterned dress which is layered over a thick white sweater. finishing off the look are black leggings underneath. her soft honey blonde locks are pulled back with a matching hair band. her cheeks are red from the winter air, and there’s a hint of white snow speckled in her hair.

lydia feels inverted compared to the other girl’s clothing, all black everything, from her boots to the color of her fingernails. barbara insisted that crimson brought out the color of her eyes more, but lydia wanted black. it goes with everything and she won’t feel the need to bite her nails if they are painted.

the girl shivers, not adjusting to the café’s warm atmosphere quick enough. lydia can tell she’s cursing herself for not bringing a heavier coat. she catches lydia’s eye and as the noirette motioned for her to come over, she quickly makes her way over to the quiet table.

“hello skye,” lydia spoke with a voice so peppy you could’ve called her delia.

the former girl scout takes a seat across from her, smiling like the cheshire cat himself. she’s nervous and lydia can tell she’s not one to get out of the house much. she’s glad she texted her.

“hi lydia,” skye giggles, her voice the same as it was almost 10 years before, “it’s so good to see you again.”

“as with you.”

lydia mentally curses herself for being so awkward. she was literally talking to the girl her and beetlejuice haunted before. all over a box of thin mints that probably didn’t taste any different from a regular mint cookie. lydia can’t remember the last time she’s even eaten a thin mint.

she also felt horrible though, she almost killed this girl, caused her parents a great deal of stress, and definitely gave her years of therapy. 

lydia orders another espresso, while skye sticks to a regular hot chocolate. lydia’s not sure if skye could even have caffeine, as her heart probably wouldn’t be able to take it. she doesn’t seem to be the type to enjoy coffee either.

“still a girl scout?”

“haha, no,” skye giggles, holding her mug up to her lips, “i quit that gig up the minute i got my license.”

“you can drive?” lydia asks, eyes the size of the moon.

this confuses skye.

“of course?” the former girl scout states, furrowing her eyebrow, “arrhythmia can only stop a part of me.”

it’s not about her heart condition. lydia forgets that she’s an adult and not fifteen anymore. and that she’s not talking to skye the girl scout anymore, she’s talking to skye steingold, sophisticated adult. she feels like a child compared to the aforementioned girl.

she’s a sweet girl, even lydia knows this. she still has that baby face she had when she was twelve, just a lot more mature and adultish. lydia can guess she’s in her early twenties, just by the way she dresses, so professional, so grown up. there was no pink backpack on her shoulders or a green beret on her head this time.

lydia’s twenty-five, and yet she still has no clue what she wants to do for a living. she’s been spending the past six years after her high school graduation freelance writing. she’s written a few books and has a memoir in the works all about her favorite black and white striped demon, the childless couple next door, and even mentions her run in with the anonymous skye. she’s letting delia write the foreword. 

she’s grown up from the scrawny goth chick her teenage self was. she graduated with high honors and even saw skye a few times in the hallway when they were scrambling to their classes. she never said anything though, she was too nervous then.

she’s not nervous now, as she prepares herself to spill everything she regrets not saying before.

“i just wanted to apologize,” lydia sighed, brushing her black hair out of her face, “i almost killed you. i feel like that isn’t even forgivable.”

skye glances down. she keeps her self composed for a second, and lydia can see right through her almond colored eyes that there’s a part of her that is still not completely okay. she closes her eyes and letting out a shaky breath, she answers. 

“lydia, it’s okay,” she reassured, her voice gentle and nurturing, kind of like a mother‘s, “it was ten years ago. i’m completely fine.”

lydia can feel her blood boiling.

“no it’s not!” she shrieks, standing up and slamming her hands down on the table.

this startles skye, causing her to scoot back with a panicked look on her face. the former girl scout’s eyes are wide open, and lydia can definitely tell she’s frightened. 

“shi-shoot,” she whispers, shaking her head and taking back her seat, “skye, look, i’m so sorry. i never meant to scare you.” 

she relaxes, retaining her posture for beforehand.

“i’ll admit, i thought i was dying,” skye explains, her eyes darting around the room, “but, it showed me that my heart is much more stronger than what i originally thought. and i couldn’t thank you enough.”

lydia takes a moment to process skye’s words, 

“you’re thanking me?! for almost killing you?” she exclaims.

the girl scout nods timidly, afraid that the girl across from her was going to explode. 

“that’s just...i can’t….what the hell?!” lydia continues, becoming out of breath.

skye scoots closer, until she is a few inches away from the goth’s face.

“lydia,” she quietly shrieks, her high-pitched voice becoming a whisper, “people are staring.”

she glances around the room for a second, her face red in embarrassment. she hunched her head down, and if she were at home, she’d probably curl up into a tiny ball and die.

she takes a moment to breath, skye clasping onto her hand for support, although lydia would rather a hug than a hand hold, she wasn’t going to tell skye that, she didn’t want to make her more uncomfortable that what she was feeling at that exact moment.

“i still get nightmares from that creepy demon guy and i hate it.” skye whimpers, and lydia notices tears swimming in her eyes, “i just don’t know what he wants from me?”

lydia returns the hand hold, her thumb gently rubbing skye’s knuckles. she could tell the blonde was uneasy, judging by how she looked down at the table in an effort to hold back tears. her words also twisted through lydia’s mind, all of the pieces coming back together.

“so you could see beetlejuice when he scared you?” 

skye nodded, her eyes full of fear.

“yes of course,” she replies, nodding her head, “can’t everyone?” 

lydia pauses.

“not exactly.” she sighs, “i think only people that have had a brush with death can.”

that’s when it hits her. the girl across from her has definitely had one, if not many, brushes with death himself. she had arrhythmia for christ’s sake, a heart condition that could cause sudden death at any given moment. she was lucky to be right there, taking slow sips of hot chocolate in that rustic café. others might have not been so lucky.

“oh wow,” skye gasps, covering her mouth with her hand, “death…..that’s..rough.”

skye almost didn’t know what to say. she seemed frightened at the thought of death. it was a constant fear of hers she never liked admitting, even to herself. she couldn’t imagine being alone in that situation.

“all my friends are dead,” lydia chuckles. shaking her head at the thought of miss argentina, who had become a great therapist all throughout lydia’s late teens, “like the maitland’s and beetlejuice, to name a few.”

skye becomes incaptivated in the conversation.

“who are the maitlands?” she asks, her voice full of curiosity.

lydia hesitated telling her, not wanting to freak skye out with her pension for talking to dead people. but, skye also looks really intrigued, and lydia doesn’t want to let her down. she’s already caused enough stress on this poor girl’s heart.

“barbara and adam are the most pottery barn type ghosts in all of the afterlife,” lydia explains, reminiscing all of her adventures with the undead couple, “some might even call them millennials.”

what she means is that they’re one of those couples, constructing furniture by hand or making salads just for the pleasure of eating it and not posting it on social media. the ones who, despite their desperation for a child of their own, really loathed being laid back. whether it being in front of a campfire on a long winter’s night, or nursing a glass of red wine while skimming through poetry books. all they needed was each other and even death couldn’t separate them.

“as for beetlejuice, he’s just my creepy old guy,” lydia continues, shaking her head as she pictures whatever shenanigans her best friend was getting into, “i wouldn’t trade that bastard for the world, even if he does eat laxatives like candy.”

yet, not understanding anything lydia had muttered except for the last part, skye let out a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand out of embarrassment this time. 

lydia notices she has one of those contagious laughs, and finds herself adding onto skye’s round of unstoppable giggles. the two laughed in unison, unbothered by the pairs of eyes that had been watching their antics for some time.

the goth seems to calm down faster than the instigator of the laughing fit, whose face is turning beet red. she’s covering it with her hands when she feels a cold thumb against hers.

“skye,” lydia starts, her hand reaching for the girl scout’s, to which their fingers locked together like clay.

“yes lydia?” 

“would you like to meet him?”


	2. 2

the house was just like skye remembered, a creepy, medieval black mansion. cobwebs and dust covered the walls, windows and doors. 

standing at the front door, waiting for lydia to answer to her knock, skye shrinks down to her twelve year old self. it’s less creepier now, and she feels more confident ringing the bell of this “creepy looking house” than she did as a tween. back then, she was naive and scared. now, at twenty-two, she trusts her instincts. if she were to die in that house today, so be it.

lydia’s wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore at the café a few days prior, but definitely more laidback. skye feels overdressed for this. but beetlejuice definitely seemed like one to impress, only in her eyes.

the walls of the house are covered in old, dingy, 70s wallpaper, and skye can’t tell which century she’s even in. there’s pictures of lydia and her family hanging up, and skye finds solace in the last picture before the corridor ends, a photograph of a couple, young and newlywed, the wife leaning her head on the husband's shoulder as they both smiled adoringly at each other.

“they must be the maitlands,” she thought to herself. 

lydia guides her towards what seems to be the living room, a couch and a coffee table displayed in the center while a couple of recliners surrounded them. skye’s staring at the ground by the time she reaches the room, and she comes face to face with a very familiar demon.

he’s tall, she expected him to be, he’s only a few inches above lydia though, which defeats the purpose of him being intimidating. not saying that lydia’s short, she’s average height, standing tall at 5’8. skye stands at a measly 5’3, having stopped growing when she was fifteen.

the demon has unruly, green hair, curling around his ears. he’s wearing a loose black and white striped suit and black business flats. his skin is a sickly mix of purple and lime hues, and his eyes are wild green orbs that seem to follow lydia when she came to stand by his side.

“you must be beetlejuice,” skye says confidently as she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

the demon glances at her for a second, switching back and forth from her face to her outstretched hand. he’s puzzled, and skye feels her face flushing up as he takes one last glance at her hand. he shakes it, glancing at the girl, trying to figure out who she is.

his hands are cold, and oddly soft for being undead. their handshake is loose and awkward, as if the two of them had never done anything of this sort before.

“holy shit,” beetlejuice exclaimed, jumping back, “you’re that girl scout right?”

skye nodded, nervous of how this conversation was going. she glances at lydia for a moment, giving her a soft smile. 

“it is an absolute pleasure,” he gasped, taking a deep breath to continue his thought, “to meet one of my victims. you were a saint, and you almost became one too.”

she smiled, giggling at the demon’s antics. she glanced at lydia, and as the goth winked at her, her face turned a bright red.

“looks like deetz can’t keep her eyes off of you,” the demon snickered, nudging her shoulder playfully.

lydia’s eyes widened, blushing as she averted her glance from skye. she wanted to stab beetlejuice, again. but she didn’t want to cause a scene. skye already seemed confused, and as if she hadn’t heard what the demon had just said.

“excuse us for a moment, skye,” the noirette says, grinding her teeth and she pulls beetlejuice, by the ear, to the corner of the living room.

“what are you doing?” lydia whispers, her hands sternly placed on the demon’s shoulders, lowering him down to her level.

“isn’t it obvious, buttercup?” he asks dramatically, flailing his arms around obnoxiously, “you like her.”

lydia pauses, unhinging her grasp from beetlejuice’s shoulders. she thinks for a moment, gazing into the demon’s eyes in confusion.

“no i don’t,” lydia stutters, clearly hurt and offended, “that’s how i look at everyone. you make her nervous.”

“you’re blushing,” he remarks, folding his arms across his chest.

lydia feels her face flush with a red hue, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration.

“i am not.”

“am too.”

“am not.”

“lydia, admit it,” beetlejuice starts, taking a deep breath, although there is no need for him to breathe, “you like this skye chick, and she probably likes you too.” 

she shakes her head.

“beej i do not like her that way,” 

the demon grabs the sides of her face and turns her so that she’s glancing at the former girl scout.

her focus melts onto skye, the blonde who was sitting on the freshly cleaned couch (thanks to adam), her eyes were wandering the nearly decorated walls, full of life and curiosity. she was oblivious to lydia’s staring. 

“earth to deetz,” beetlejuice interrupted, snapping his fingers in the girl’s face, bringing her back to reality, “you are a really bad liar.”

lydia folded her arms across her chest.

“you’re making this way more awkward than this needs to be, lawrence,” she smirked.

the demon’s jaw dropped.

“don’t use that tone with me young lady,” he lectured, pointing his finger in her face, “i know where you live.”

she huffed.

“don’t use my privilege of being alive against me,” she growled, “besides, you’re supposed to be mending an already damaged heart. not scare her away, again.”

beetlejuice rolled his eyes.

“just act normal, okay?” lydia asked, her face serious.

“are you kidding me?” beetlejuice chuckled, slapping his knee as if lydia’s demand was the funniest thing on the earth, “normal is my middle name.”

the demon turns around and stares straight at skye, his wild eyes peering directly into her soul. she swallowed nervously, and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. he slowly approached her, his face full of delightful horror.

“those cookies were excellent,” beetlejuice compliments, stretching his arms out in excitement, “were they made with real girl scouts?” 

skye takes a step back, becoming slightly uncomfortable. lydia notices and aggressively smacks the demon’s shoulder, whisper-yelling a “beej?!”. 

“uh...not th-that i know o-of,” she stuttered, shaking her head timidly.

lydia covers her face with her hands, groaning. 

this was going to be harder than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was so short! my thanksgiving break is coming up so hopefully i can get up another chapter within the weekend! 
> 
> (also thank you for all the comments and the kudos! you guys rock!)


	3. 3

“what is going on down here?” a familiar voice echoed through the staircase.

a couple, mid 20’s and wearing very casual clothes, appeared from the upstairs. they were cheery and had bright perma-grins displayed on their faces. skye knew exactly who they were.

they came forward, standing in front of the couch where the demon, the goth and the girl scout were seated. they eyed the two mischief makers, not understanding situation at hand.

“this is skye,” lydia explained, motion towards the smaller girl.

the couple’s faces softened as they noticed the blonde’s gentle smile. they began to slowly remember her. two curly pigtails and a checkered green skirt that came down to her knees. she was the girl that lydia always talked about.

“skye steingold,” the girl scout smiled, holding out her hand for barbara to shake, “it is an honor to meet you two. lydia told me a lot about you guys.”

barbara’s face twisted from shock to a grin as she pulled skye into a tight, motherly hug. this startled skye, and as she gasped in surprise, lydia and adam quickly approached her side, prying the ghost off of her with ease.

the blonde’s eyes were widen with terror. 

“lydia!” barbara gushed as her fingers ran through skye’s hair, “you didn’t told us you had such an adorable girlfriend.”

skye’s eyes widened, peering over at lydia. she was mesmerized by barbara’s gentle touches, and it was keeping her calm.

“she’s not my girlfriend,” lydia blushed, “i almost killed her when she was twelve.”

adam gasped, and barbara covered her mouth with her hand. 

“you poor angel.” adam whispered, glancing at skye with sorrow. 

“can we borrow her?” barbara asked, her eyes full of excitement.

lydia glanced at the blonde, who was trying to catch her breath after the unusual moment that had just occurred. 

“only for a little bit.” she reluctantly accepted, “but please, don’t scare her.”

the couple nodded, their eyes full of wonder and cheer as they guided the girl up to the attic.

the attic was chilly, and a bit dusty, not that skye minded, or that the ghost couple even noticed. they were in their own little world, as barbara’s head was leaning on adam’s shoulder, her arm curled around his bicep. 

skye notices a plethora of wooden furniture, both finished and unfinished, scattered around the room. but one piece caught her eye, a crib.

it was tiny, very poorly built, but it was still adorable in skye’s eyes. 

“do you guys have any kids?”

adam and barbara looked at each other, solemn looks on their faces. 

“no,” adam stated sadly, barbara clutching his hand, “we died before we ever….”

he paused, unable to continued.

“i’m really sorry,” skye whispered, approaching the couple, “you would’ve been amazing parents if the opportunity had presented itself.”

she felt sorrow fill her soul. 

the couple glanced at the each other again, with sad eyes and quivering lips.

“maybe you guys could be my ghost parents,” skye explained, “so that if i die, i could come to you guys in the afterlife.”

the couple glanced at each other once again, their eyes full of wonder. 

“we’d love that,” they said in unison, enveloping her in what felt like a family hug.

they talk for awhile about being alive and how they ended up dead, when adam breaks the question cycle,

“i don’t know if you know this,” adam started, holding skye’s hands in his, she could feel them, “but lydia talks about you all the time. i’m starting to believe she likes you.”

skye knew, she’s known for awhile, about this goth chick that seemed to be infatuated with her. ever since she received a facebook friend request on a chilly night, she’s known. she’s not oblivious, cause she feels the exact same way.

when skye finally comes down from the attic, lydia rushes over towards her, spewing apologies in every form, but skye stops her.

“lydia, it’s fine, i’m fine,” she explains, holding lydia’s hands in hers, they are much softer than she remembered, “you don’t have to be sorry, because i..like you too.”

the goth is baffled, her eyes widened. she almost drops skye’s hands from hers. 

“what?! really?” she asked, a rush of pink coming to her face.

skye nods.

“of course i do.” she speaks, gently, “ever since i was twelve.”

lydia was stunned, pausing, her mouth gaped all the way down to the floor.

this girl, the same girl she almost killed 10 years before, actually liked her. she was in awe.

“well, can i take you out sometime?” lydia asks.

skye giggles.

“but lydia,” she starts, “isn’t this a first date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short, but i just wanted to get this one over to make way for the next one, which i will probably upload tonight! a few familiar characters may appear in the next one so keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> (again, thanks a million for all the comments and kudos! you guys are the best!)


	4. 4

“so, you wanna meet her?”

skye nodded, a cheerful grin on her lips.

her and lydia had been dating for a few months, and over the course, the latter had been introducing her to her ‘dead’ friends. she had been hesitant to introduce skye to her assortment of netherworld rookies, ones who self inflicted their deaths. she wanted skye to be comfortable and ready for this, and a few months later, she is.

so there they were, patiently waiting in a darkly, purple hued waiting room, the only sound being the ominous tick of the clock. why the netherworld needs a clock? god only knows.

“oh my lord,” a shrill, accented voice rang in through the doorway, a women of greenish complexion and bright ruby red hair appeared in front of the two, “if it isn’t lydia deetz, my favorite living being. how are you this fine afternoon?”

lydia chuckled under her breath.

“just fine, miss,” she replied, letting miss argentina kiss her hand in a way to say “hello”.

the pageant queen dusted off her dress, which seemed to be covered in cobwebs and dust from decades before.

“and who is this cutie?” the woman asked, pointing to skye.

lydia giggled.

“this is skye,” lydia explained, gazing over, lovingly, at her girlfriend, “she’s my girlfriend.”

miss argentina’s eyes went wide, her smile growing like the cheshire cat’s. she bent down in front of skye, examining her face. skye seemed very confused. was every undead person looking for something in living people?

she reached a hand out, her fingers running through a piece of skye’s hair.

“she’s so soft.” the green women whispered, gently caressing skye’s hair, but she didn’t seem to mind.

lydia chuckled out loud. 

a loud crash came from the other room, causing miss argentina to let go of skye and focus her attention on the door, which burst open almost immediately. a group of sickly colored people toppled out of the doorway, collapsing on each other in a heap of undead elbows and limbs.

“goddamn it kim,” a man’s voice complained, standing up to reveal himself, dusting off his suit, “you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself for five minutes!?”

a female, dressed in a cheerleader uniform, barely covering her turquoise, scaly skin, stands up next to him. stepping over the clutter of fallen bodies, she made it out and glanced over the beauty queen, whose mouth gaped open in shock.

“what the hell is going on?” miss argentina asked, her accent in jumbles.

“johnny started it!” the cheerleader, who skye seemed to assume to be kim, exclaimed, pointing at the dead groom.

“the fuck i did?!” the groom replied, jumping over next to kim, “if you would just listen to me then-“

“guys, please,” a young voice interrupted, revealing herself as a teenage jockey, stepping through the crowd of people, “let’s all be civil!”

“shut up, presley!” the bickering two yelled, causing the jockey to quiver in fright, but it seemed as if it was instinct, as she went back to her normal state after the two turned away.

skye stares at her for a moment, blocking out the sounds of the arguing group. she looked young, way too young to be a victim of suicide, but then again, skye didn’t know her story, or her purpose. 

a man in a broken parachute stood up and left the room, along with a woman holding a steaming toaster, her hair seemed to be floating. a few football players and their cheerleader girlfriends made their way out. a rugged farmhand pushed himself off of the pile, performing a dramatic bow, and then scurried off once he saw the beauty queen’s look of annoyance. the last ones bickering left the room to continue their argument, until the only one left was the jockey.

“i got those reports done for you, miss.” presley spoke quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

“show them to me, darling.” miss argentina demanded, causing presley to scamper into the next room, returning with a bundle of folders in her arms. 

she piled the reports onto the undead woman’s arms, standing up straight and tall, just as a jockey would.

“i’ll be right back,” she said, flipping through the top folder, “sit down.”

the jockey let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed into a chair, seated a few seats next to lydia. she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. could ghosts sweat? skye had no idea.

“hey prez.” lydia smiled, causing the jockey to glance up at her.

presley grinned back, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. these undead people sure had good dental care. 

“hi lydia.” she replied back, a smile in her voice.

she eyed skye for a second, looking her up and down. at that moment, presley knew she was alive. and skye could tell. the jockey’s face twisted with confused, but softened in the idea of curiosity.

“who’s your friend?” she asked, her words coming out sour.

lydia motioned towards skye.

“i’m skye,” the blonde introduced herself, extending her arm out for the jockey to shake, but instead, she shook her head, clearly not interested in introductions.

“my name’s presley,” whispered the jockey, not looking up from the floor, “well, you probably know that by now.”

skye glanced at her with worry in her eyes.

“how’d you, y’know, make it here?” she asked intently, “if you don’t mind me asking.”

presley took a deep breath, sighing. 

“i fell off my horse,” presley admitted, her voice quiet yet childish, skye knew she was too young to be this way, “i whipped him too hard so i got thrown off, and then he stepped on my head.”

skye grimaced, the image of a young girl getting trampled by a horse in her mind. it was haunting.

“i’m sorry,” skye whispered.

there was silence. 

“no, it’s fine.” presley sighed, folding one leg over the other, “every living thing has to die some time, some earlier than they expected.”

lydia nodded, glancing down.

“so everyone here is dead?” skye asked.

presley let out a “mhm”, clasping her hands together.

“kim was cheerleader whose team bus crashed into a pole, everyone died except for the bus driver.” she explained, “johnny cheated on his fiancé, and a few minutes before the wedding, she knocked some sense into him, literally.”

skye giggled at the joke, once she noticed both lydia and presley chuckle.

“tessa did it on purpose,” the jockey continued, alluding to the woman with the toaster, “she just wasn’t happy, so that toaster sunk her battleship.”

presley laughed to herself again.

“miss argentina wasn’t either.” lydia explained.

the two nodded.

“but, presley, you were happy,” skye started, her face full of hope, “right?”

the jockey glanced up, her bottom lip trembling, she shook her head.

skye mouthed an “oh” before glancing down.

“when my parents found my body,” presley whimpered, tears coming to her eyes, “my mama screamed and i’m pretty sure my daddy fainted. it was horrible, but i was so sick of being treated like i didn’t matter. i wanted to get out of there, i just never knew the afterlife was so boring.”

lydia motioned for presley to come closer, and as she scooter her chair closer to the noirette, her hand fell right into hers.

“it’s okay prez.” she reassured, rubbing her knuckles, “don’t get so worked up.”

presley nodded. 

“lydia,” she started.

“yes?” the goth questioned.

“is skye your girlfriend?”

lydia nodded, a smile on her face as she glanced over at the blonde, who blushed profusely.

“yeah,” she gushed.

the jockey glanced at the girl scout with fire in her eyes. she had a childish matchmaker type personality, which is probably why she was so protective over lydia. maybe there was something her girlfriend hasn’t told her.

“don’t hurt my lydia.” she demanded, 

“i promise i won’t-“

“and, skye?” the jockey interrupted.

“presley?” 

“don’t change her,” she explained, motioning towards lydia’s all black wardrobe, “i like her this way.”

miss argentina barged back into the room, causing presley to turn back around in a panic. the beauty queen glanced at her in utter confusion.

“i don’t even wanna ask what’s going on,” she muttered, handing a folder to the jockey, “jockey...whatever your name is.”

“presley 

“you are on my last nerve kiddo,” miss argentina groaned, rubbing her temples, “anyway, your reports were good. stop spilling grape juice on the papers-“

“that’s not grape juice miss,” the jockey explained, her hands gripping the head of the chair she was in, “its blood.” 

the pageant queen sighed, covering her face with her hands in defeat.

“okay, stop bleeding on my papers.” she said, pushing open the door, “come along, presley, stop bothering these mortals.”

“oh, she’s not bothering anyone,” skye explained, “let her stay.”

the green woman glanced at lydia, then skye, then presley, who had a nervous grin on her face.

“you have fifteen minutes or i’m locking you out.” miss argentina said to the jockey, shutting the door behind her as she left, the sound of her heels hitting the floor echoing through the halls.

“lydia,” the jockey started as soon as the coast was clear.

“yes presley?” 

presley blocked a hand over the side of her mouth, motioning towards skye and whispering in a manner so that only lydia could hear,

“i like this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, another update haha. i was really eager to post this chapter! and yes, i did base the people from miss argentina’s crew off their real life counterparts (jockey=presley. i love presley ryan, she’s such a bean!) lydia and the jockey do have a very sisterly relationship. this is probably one of my favorite chapters to date!


	5. 5

it had been years.

years since skye and lydia had met up in that same café, when lydia embarrassed the hell out of herself. years since skye was introduced to beetlejuice, the maitlands, and all of lydia’s netherworld buddies. years since lydia had asked the girl scout to be her girlfriend. 

lydia’s sipping on black coffee, dipping her tongue into the murky substance as she listens to her girlfriend speak. skye’s drinking an almond milk drink that lydia can’t even fathom enjoying, but she accepts it. she’s learned to accept the honey blonde’s quirks over the past 3 years they’d been together, such as her love for muppet movies and 50’s music. 

it’s the middle of summer, july 28th, the time where the sun sets at midnight and the back to school ads are piling onto parent’s kitchen counters. it’s record breaking heat in the town, leaving lydia resorting to flowy t-shirts instead of her usual turtlenecks. 

she’s wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark washed jean shorts. her black hair is down to her shoulders, her curls shifting with every movement she made. her nails were a sky blue, she let skye choose the nail color the last time barbara painted her nails. she likes blue now, and “no, pfft, it's not because im dating the peppiest girl in the galaxy”.

skye’s wearing a blue, faded ‘girl scouts of america’ shirt and light washed shorts. her blonde hair is wavy and comes down to her lower back. she started working at the same girl scout’s office she used to frequent constantly as a child. she runs troop 253 and absolutely adores kids, and samoas, definitely samoas.

they recently moved to a tiny apartment on the outskirts of town, only a ten minute drive from the infamous house. lydia couldn’t part with her ghost friends just yet. she just wanted her and skye to have privacy, and that they did.

“and she’s so sweet, lydia,” the girl scout gushes, her hands coming to her chest, “i really wished you’d change your mind on kids, they’re so adorable.”

lydia giggles, rolling her eyes as she takes a sip of her drink. 

“i said i’d think about it,” lydia explains, smiling, “i don’t think we’d be able to handle an emo daughter.”

skye chuckles.

“well i handled you.” she replied.

lydia laughs.

“that you did,” she replied, her hand resting on her girlfriend’s, “and i love you for it.”

skye blushed and stared down at the gold band around her finger, smiling as she played with it for a moment. she thought for a moment, recollecting her words before glancing up at lydia. 

“thanks for not trying to kill me again,” she giggles, a smile on her face.

“no problem,” lydia nods, covering her mouth to hide her endless smile, “i’m really glad you gave me a second chance.”

skye squeezes lydia’s hand, smiling brightly.

“i’m glad i did too,” she sighed lovingly, “it gave me the chance to fall in love with you.”

and their lips met in a kiss. they’ve kissed hundreds of times before, but to lydia, it felt like it was their first. the strong smell of coffee in the air, the midsummer’s heat clinging to their bodies, and the sun shining down on her dark hair. it made everything feel so romantic.

she watched skye blossom from a timid girl scout into this independent mother-like sweetheart that she fell in love with. she watched her bond with all her friends over the years, especially presley. it made lydia’s heart swell with absolute love. 

she still never got her thin mints from 13 years before, but she did find her soulmate. and that’s pretty okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! the final chapter! its the end of an era. i just wanna thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for all the kudos and every single comment. this story started out as a one shot, but all the inspiring comments motivated me to continue this. it's been such a wild ride and I've enjoyed every second writing this story. i love skye/lydia and i really want to write more of them in the future. again, thank you all so much for the inspiring words. till next time - hothamandcheeseday

**Author's Note:**

> note: i go by the assumption that skye is just shy of 13 in the musical, so in this story, she is 22 and lydia is 25.
> 
> update; i originally wrote this as a one-shot but a few comments have inspired me to turn this into a full story!
> 
> (i hope you guys enjoy! more chapters to come in the future!)


End file.
